1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts for guiding a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Issued Number M298826 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The housing defines a receiving cavity running through a front face thereof for receiving a mating connector therein and a plurality of receiving grooves disposed at two sidewalls thereof. The receiving grooves are disposed at two sides of the receiving cavity and communicate with the receiving cavity. The contacts include a plurality of first contacts and a pair of switching contacts. Each of the first contacts defines a retaining portion and a resilient arm extending therefrom, and a contacting portion is defined at a free end of the resilient arm by projecting into the receiving cavity for contacting with the mating connector.
However, the mating connector may scrape a front edge of the contacting portions when the mating connector is inserted into the receiving cavity. Moreover, the contacts will be crushed if the inserting force of the mating connector is big, which will make the electrical connector be destroyed. Therefore, a new design to solve the problem is required.